


eyes vacant and stained

by orphan_account



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: M/M, byounggon is in college, cookie if u know where the title is from, he wants to be a producer :( babie, i don’t really know how to tag for this specific fic, i just wrote it lol, jinyoung is a jeweler, lapslock, no capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they’ve been dating for 23 months, and byounggon hasn’t said anything about jinyoung’s outfit
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	eyes vacant and stained

**Author's Note:**

> when i said i don’t know how to tag for this fic, i meant it! since the cix tag is pretty small, i just wanted to write something ahaha. if u read this ur a saint <3

it was an almost sweat-inducing evening in san francisco, and they were on a date to celebrate their 23rd month together. byounggon had told jinyoung that they were going to get sketchy chinese food, and jinyoung wasn’t completely enthusiastic about it, but it was so entirely them that he was more than happy to go. 

“god, school was so long today,” byounggon groaned. “sometimes i regret wanting to be a producer. music theory is almost impossible to understand.”

jinyoung flashed a straight-toothed smile along with a chuckle. he put his hand on byounggon’s. “don’t sweat it, babe. it’ll be okay. you’re a musical genius, and everyone knows it.”

byounggon showed his lopsided grin, and breathed out a “thanks, love”.

they sat and smiled at each other for a minute or two more, before both shoveling some more sketchy chinese food into their mouths. 

“how was your day, babe?” byounggon asked. “what did you do?”

jinyoung smiled again, this time with lips barely parted. “it was okay. there were a few kids that came into the jewelry store after school and they were a bit loud and disrupted a couple that were getting fitted for rings, but other than that it was business as usual. the usual almost crying college girl coming to return a pair of earrings after she found out her boyfriend cheated on her, you know?”

“it’s good that you had a nice day,” byounggon replied. 

they smiled at each other for a few more moments, and words painted themselves on the backs of jinyoung’s eyes. he hasn’t complimented my outfit yet, they pointed out. why not?

byounggon had on dark grey skinny jeans, with a black belt and black t-shirt tucked in. pretty typical of byounggon, but it was too hot for the weather in jinyoungs opinion. 

jinyoung, however, was dressed to impress. he styled a flowery, flowy white and grey silk button up with a pair of black leather pants. the top two buttons were undone, showing his smooth skin stretched over perfect collar bones. 

every now and then, he saw byounggon’s eyes flit down to what he assumed were his collarbones, and pride swelled in his chest knowing that byounggon loved his collarbones and could barely resist them. he was surprised that his boyfriend hadn’t said anything yet, actually. 

they finished their dinner without fanfare and byounggon got in the drivers seat of their car to drive them home. he looked at his watch while jinyoung was getting in. 

“so? what were you expecting?” he smirked at jinyoung’s shocked and confused expression. “god, you’re so fucking gorgeous tonight, babe. might have to rip that shirt off when we get home.”


End file.
